The band
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: Naruto has a great idea to form a band, with SASUKE and SAKURA. But Sasuke dosen't want to join, so Naruto and Sakura make him. By making up a plan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Band.**

_Sasuke's Pov_

I hadn't had a night's sleep in the past FUCKING WEEK! I am completely tired. Naruto was playing his FUCKING guitar or a bass...I don't know which one. But I don't care less! He was playing it NOT in daytime...but at MIDNIGHT. FUCKING MIDNIGHT!

At that moment, I went out from my bedroom and into the living room where he was playing his stupid guitar so loud, That our neighbour got a fucking heart attack yesterday!

'NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP PLAYING YOUR GUITAR YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T SLEEP! SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU AND YOUR GUITAR WILL HAVE A REALLY QUICK FURENAL!'

I heard him stop playing and coming towards me. When he finally came next to me, I saw the guitar that Me and Sakura gave him for his birthday. Well I brought it and it but Sakura helped me choose and keep it secret. Later I will torture her for that idea. Anyway I opened my mouth, to shout at him even more, but his lips were on mine, so I couldn't speak a word.

When he finally pulled away, he had his cheeky smile on his face. At that moment, I knew he had a really bad idea, that at first I wouldn't join in, but he would make me later.

"Sasukeeeeeeee~" Naruto started asking.

"Oh no, no no and NO!"

"But SASUKE! You don't know what I want to s-"

I quickly put my lips on his so he can't talk any more. He returned the kissed, and as he put his hand in my hair and pulled me closer, I did the same. After a while I went out of breath so I pulled away. Naruto I think did the same. I don't know why, but I went to the piano, that was in the corner of the living room, all dusty. I can't remember how long I haven't played on that thing. Around...4 years.

"Sasuke! Are you going to try to play the piano again? But you didn't play it in AGES! And your better on Bass AND Guitar! You taught me remember?"

"Yeah...that was fun. But I want to try. When I was little I was really good. Until my parents got killed, I stopped playing. So I want to try once more before I die."

I sat at the little seat, that was in front of the piano. The dust from the chair went into the air when I sat on the chair. I coughed a couple of times, Before I lifted the wood part of the keys. I looked at the keys, then closed my eyes and started playing. It was simple. _Easy_. My memories about me first playing to my parents, then when I was learning more harder and harder songs. From nowhere...the memory when my parents died came up to my mind. I started playing a really slow and sad rhythm.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto hugging me around the neck. I lifted my fingers from the keys and turned around to face him.

"That was beautiful" He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks...Anyway what DID you want to say?"

A enormous smile appeared on his face, as he took my arm and pulled me out of the piano seat, and made me stand.

"What do you think of you, me, and your choice of person form a band?"

That caught me off guard. I just stared at him with my black cold eyes. He actually thought of that? Wow. But that IS the worst idea I ever heard. Later he will anyway make me choose Sakura of course. And then it will end up with a mess..

"No Naruto. No no no no no. Its a bad idea. I need to think about it..."

I walked out of the room, because I knew, that he would beg me from now onwards. It will be the worst week that ever happened to me. I hope I don't commit suicide at the end. Well if he try some really weird and stupid tricks on me I will just strangle him...But then I will go to jail right? Im to sexy for jail! I'll just commit suicide and die with the dobe. Oh happy days of my stupid and not real thoughts. Well lets have a little rest! I hope he doesn't play the guitar any more UNTIL tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying To Get Sasuke To Join My Awesome Band.**

_Naruto's pov_

From last night I couldn't stop thinking about what shall I do to make Sasuke to join my band idea. I already asked Sakura that said it was a awesome idea.

_Flashback_

"Hi Naruto! What's up? Do you wanted to ask me about any more sexy outfits to lure Sasuke with?"

"No! No! Sakura! I just had a really great idea to form a band! You, Me and Sasuke! What do you think?"

"...Well...Sasuke of course will say no, so you are now begging me to help you convince him, and if we do things right, we will have a band us three...Not bad idea...Not bad at all..."

_Flashback end_

Sakura should be here any minute now, and when Sasuke comes back home, he will have a plan ready for him.

At that moment someone knocked at the door, so I stood up from the couch, in Sasuke's apartment, and went straight to the solid wooden door.

When I opened the door, first thing I saw was the top of Sakura's pink hair. She was shorter then me, but I was shorter then Sasuke. I just looked down and invited the pink haired girl inside. She already had a plan stuck in her head, so I just listened as she spoke.

"what do you think of making him suffer, like moving to my house for a week, or more. But before that have a argument with him, and use these."

She handed me tears in a bottle, but that was kinda not right.

"Yeah, I like the plan, but Sasuke of course will somehow stop me. When I start crying or Im in a sad mood, he does whatever he can to stop me."

"Hmmmmm...Then maybe how about doing that, argue with him, and then don't let him have sex with you for the next two or three weeks. Because I know that you don't like that you have sex every 2 days."

"Yeah that IS a idea...Lets do it, but I will have sex outfits, and do, and say sexy stuff. I wonder how long he would last!"

And now the next week of my pure pleasure will start.


	3. Chapter 3

**The worst weeks of Sasuke's life.**

_Sasuke's pov_

When I came home from my day long mission, I found Naruto laying on the couch asleep. I was so tired I just lay next to him. He was so warm...I couldn't resist, and kissed him. Then I saw that he wasn't actually asleep, so I rolled on top of him, because I didn't see him for a whole day, I wanted to have sex right here right now. But for some reason, he pushed me off, as surprised I was, I just opened my mouth to argue.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him, as he sat up and had a confused look on his face.

"What wrong with _me_? You are the one, that even if I don't want to, he make me have sex with you!"

"Yes because we are a couple! And because you were so cute!"

"I had enough! I'm not going to have sex with you until, you make it once a week, and join my and Sakura's band!"

At that moment I stood up and went into my room, and shut the door. (Me and Sasuke had separate bedroom's, because all my clothes and his wont fit in one.) I heard him just getting up from the floor, and coming to my bedroom door.

"Fine Naruto! But I wonder how long you will last without sex!"

"HaHa! Do you really know me Sasuke? I can use clones! But what about you?!"

At that moment, I heard him mumble something like "asshole" or "Fucker". But I was actually enjoying this. Now lets call Sakura.

I got up from under the door, and went to my desk to get my cell phone. Switched it on, and dialled Sakura's number.

After two beeps, he answered, with a really exited tone in her voice.

"What's up? Did he took the bait?" She whispered into her speaker, I just smiled.

"Yes, and he sounded really pissed. But I am actually enjoying this. Come over some time. Bye need to go!"


End file.
